


Through the gates of life we pass to our sorrowful death

by Aenariel



Category: One Piece
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenariel/pseuds/Aenariel
Summary: Luffy a affronté toutes les épreuves pour sauver son frère... mais la volonté suffit-elle lorsque l'ennemi est déterminé et que le destin s'acharne ? (OS) Prequel de l'OS Through the gates of death. Luffy / Ace / mention de Sabo





	Through the gates of life we pass to our sorrowful death

Through the gates of life

Through the gates of life we pass to our sorrowful death

Monkey D. Luffy inspira profondément et ne put se retenir d'afficher un sourire rayonnant. Cela pouvait sembler incongru alors qu'il se tenait au cœur même de la place forte du gouvernement mondial et qu'une bataille terrible y faisait rage, si féroce qu'on en parlerait encore bien des années après. Mais c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui, malgré la violence qui se déchainait tout autour, malgré les cris d'agonie des blessés et le silence de ceux qui avaient déjà quitté cette vie, il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

Contre toute attente, il avait en effet réussi son pari que tous jugeaient insensé : celui de délivrer son frère des mains de la Marine et de la mort qui l'attendait irrémédiablement. Pour cela, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à défier le destin qui semblait, dans une ironie cruelle, vouloir les séparer de nouveau comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Sabo il y a de ça bien des années. En réalité, dès l'instant où il avait appris la capture d'Ace par Marshall D. Teach et son incarcération en vue de sa prochaine exécution alors qu'il séjournait sur l'île d'Amazon Lily, Luffy n'avait reculé devant rien : aucune épreuve, fut-elle de devoir pénétrer dans la prison maudite du gouvernement, ne l'avait détourné de son but car il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne laisserait un être qui lui était cher mourir si lui même avait encore la force de se battre.

Il avait ainsi affronté un à un les pièges démoniaques tout droit sortis de l'enfer qui constituaient les différents cercles cauchemardesques d'Impel Down et, même après qu'il eut manqué son frère de justesse dans un concours de circonstances impitoyable, il n'avait pas dévié du chemin qu'il avait choisit d'emprunter au péril de sa vie. Car il était mu par une volonté inébranlable qui brulait en lui d'un feu si puissant qu'elle semblait héritée d'Ace lui même. Après tout, il avait déjà déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial à Enies Lobby, peu lui importait qu'il faille désormais se dresser contre les deux dernières instances mondiales, la grande prison d'Impel Down et le quartier général de la Marine. Beaucoup de ceux qui avait suivi le récit de ses exploits disaient qu'il avait perdu la tête, et il pouvait presque voir leurs rictus méprisants ainsi que leur attitude dédaigneuse, mais ceux là ignoraient ou sous-estimaient grandement la profondeur du lien qui unissait les trois frères, car si Ace, Sabo et Luffy n'étaient pas liés par le sang, ils l'étaient par le cœur.

La mort de Sabo l'avait touché au plus profond de son être, et seule la présence d'Ace à ses côtés l'avait empêché de sombrer dans les abysses du désespoir. Si bien qu'il refusait d'imaginer, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant devoir revivre pareille épreuve qui cette fois-ci le laisserait sans personne pour le réconforter. C'est pourquoi, au beau milieu de Marineford, alors que la guerre ravageait tout, Luffy au chapeau de paille se battait de toutes ses forces en affichant un sourire radieux, que la présence de son frère libre à ses côtés ne rendait que plus éclatant. Les gens pouvaient bien dire qu'il était fou ou dangereux, cela lui était parfaitement égal car de telles paroles glissaient sur lui sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre et seul comptait à ses yeux la vie de son frère.

Toutefois, il avait tant donné pour parvenir à cet ultime instant, qu'il commençait à ressentir les limites de son corps malmené. L'avertissement d'Ivankov lui revint douloureusement en mémoire alors que ses muscles devenaient roides de douleur. Il avait accepté son traitement pour pouvoir continuer sa course contre le temps que représentait l'exécution de son frère, et, à présent, il en payait malheureusement le prix. Lorsqu'Ace prit conscience de l'état préoccupant de Luffy, il enjoignit son petit frère de le suivre hors des combats et ce dernier, trop heureux de retrouver son ainé, le suivit avec joie.

Mais il est une chose à laquelle Luffy, enivré par le bonheur retrouvé, ne pensa pas. Lorsque l'on choisit d'affronter le destin et de déjouer ses funestes projets, ce dernier ne se laisse pas vaincre si aisément. Et lorsqu'Ace, rendu fou de rage par les paroles insidieuses d'Akainu qui s'avançait déjà à leur suite, s'arrêta pour lui faire face, Luffy sut au plus profond de lui que son rêve prenait fin et qu'il n'était pas écrit que les deux frères devaient quitter ensemble l'enfer de Marineford.

oOo

NB : Ce récit se déroule juste avant les événements racontés dans l'OS Trough the gates of death

Très bonne lecture


End file.
